Wearable sensor devices are utilized to continuously monitor health related parameters (e.g., temperature) of a user. These wearable sensor devices include temperature sensors that utilize thermistors to measure the user's temperature. Conventional temperature sensors do not accurately measure the thermistor's resistance due to errors to offsets, current mismatches, gain variations, and digitization resolution limits that cause resistance measurements to vary greatly. Therefore, there is a strong need for a cost-effective and efficient solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.